One Year From Today Sequal
by MissH-95
Summary: Yeah I guess the title pretty much says it all. Booth and Brennan are home from their separate tours, and they are meeting up by the coffee-stand. You may want to read the other one first, though I think you can read it without. :P  Contains surprise, yay


**Oh, my Gosh! :O I'm sooo sorry I've been absent for so long! There's no excuse; I'm so sorry :( But I bring gifts! Some of you guys asked me to do a sequal on my story 'One Year From Today' so here it is! I really hope you like it! :)  
><strong>

**And on that note; I think you might have to read 'One Year From Today' first; it's not as if this can't stand alone, I just think it would make more sense if you read the other first :)  
>Lol, this is my first ever sequal at anything; I've never continued a story like this.. It should be interesting ;)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: LOL! If you think I owe Bones, you're out of your damned mind. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Booth. Don't doubt that. One year from today." He nodded, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.<em>

"_I love you too, Bones. One year from today." With a last, sweet kiss, they parted, and she gathered her stuff together, again._

_With a smile, and a wave, she made her way to the plane, only thinking, that this year couldn't be over fast enough._

* * *

><p>She was waiting. She sat on the steps, anxiously awaiting his arrival. <em>'By the coffee stand' <em>that's what they'd agreed. Today was the day they were supposed to meet up.

Then, why wasn't he there? He promised. Had he fallen out of love with her?

She had been waiting for little less than an hour. Tears began to gather in her eyes, as she glanced at her watch, and concluded he didn't want to see her again. She had been thinking about him constantly, the 7 months they'd been apart. She hadn't been able to contact him, but she'd written loads of letters she would give to him, as soon as she saw him again.

She wiped her eyes and gathered her things. She thought he loved her. And if he didn't, wasn't their six year-long partnership worth a hug at least? Standing up, she glanced behind her, and she did a double take. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, and she smiled through her tears.

He was standing there, looking at her, as if it was the first time he saw her. Like he was seeing an angel, and that angel just happened to be her. She threw all cautions to the wind, and ran toward him. He was still standing motionless, but his face had broken into a huge smile. When she reached him, he caught her and started swirling her around, all the while beaming at her. He stopped and pulled her in for a hug.

Tears gathered in her eyes again, but this time, it was because he was there. He was there, and he had hugged her. At least she knew their partnership was still standing.

He pulled back, and gently pulled her face up, so he could get a proper look at her. She was tanner than last time they saw each other, and definitely stronger. She had cut her hair, but it looked good on her. He smiled softly, and Brennan looked into his melted chocolate eyes, and knew beyond a doubt, that she loved this man.

"Bones-" he stopped the sentence, and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out slow, but the last 7 months apart caught up with them, and it became more urgent. Brennan was clinging to the FBI-agent / Sergeant she loved so much, and Booth was afraid his genius scientist would disappear if he let her go.

The need for air became too prominent though, and they broke apart, breathing heavily. Dr. Brennan looked radiant as she gazed up at the man she had been too naïve not to realize she loved. Booth was looking at her lovingly, and she felt her cheeks heat up under his constant stare. But she loved how he could make her feel like that; all flustered and like a teenager with her first boyfriend again. Slowly, she tiptoed up to press her lips to his again.

His hand came to rest on her cheek, and the other snuck around the small of her back, as hers found themselves in his hair, and resting on his chest.

Now that he started, Booth couldn't help himself; he had to know she was alright. When they broke apart, he started to follow the outline of her face with his hand, brushing away the remaining tears, and softly stroking along her cheekbones.

The other hand was caressing her hip, as his fingers wove through her silky hair. Brennan was doing the same, tracing his brows and nose with her finger, letting it follow the outline of his mouth. He was fine; nothing had happened to him. Not physically anyway, she knew that being back in war had taken its toll on him. The last time he had been away, he had lost so many, and Temperance could only wish it hadn't happened this time. She smiled at him, and kissed his nose.

"I love you" he whispered to her, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and relaxed into his arms.

"I love you" she repeated right back at him. She stared up, into his eyes, and Booth could read hers like an open book. Her blue eyes were filled with love and longing, her eyes willing to let him know just how much she loved him. And he understood; he felt exactly the same.

And that was why he had to do this. He pulled away from her and backed up a little. Her eyes widened, as he did this, and her unusually bright brain was rapidly going through scenario after scenario. Was he breaking up with her? Had he found someone else?

His eyes seemed a little distant, and Bones felt herself draw back into the shell she used to be. Tears were forming, but she refused to let the spill.

But then she choked up, as she saw what he did. Out of his breast pocket, he summoned a little box.

He had no idea how she was going to take this, but he knew he had to try. And even if she rejected the idea, he knew they'd get through it, because he couldn't lose her. Ever.

Brennan watched as Booth slid down on one knee, and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her heart was thundering in her chest, and he eyes were so wide, she thought they'd pop out. _Your eyes can't pop out. What are you even thinking? It's scientifically proven that eyes can't just pop out – I think I read that somewhere… _

_**Shut up.**_

…

That was the first ever silence debate Brennan had ever had with herself. It was a little foolish to think to yourself like that, but she found that it helped her.

Booth was looking at her nervously, as he sat there, on trembling knees. But as he looked into her eyes, he found the courage he needed to go through with it.

"Temperance – Bones – I'm not going to start giving a long speech. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I know that I will love you until the day I die. I know you don't believe in God, but I believe that it was His will to bring us together. I'm not asking you for a marriage right now. I'm asking you to think about that someday; the someday where we'll be saying 'I do' to each other. I can't imagine my life without you, Bones, and if I have to start now, I might just go insane. I can't picture myself with anyone but you. You're the only one for me. So, someday, will you marry me?" He was talking in a low voice; it was raw and full of emotion. She could hear the honesty in his words, and she thought about it.

"Booth-" could she do it? Could she give herself to him so completely, could she trust him her heart? Because if she said yes, and it didn't work out, she'd be crushed.

But it was Booth. If she could trust her heart to anyone, it was him. She could see in his eyes, and hear in his voice that he meant every single word of what he just said. And she couldn't picture her life with anyone but him, either.

She knelt before him as well, leveling out the height difference. Only when he brushed away her tears did she realize she was crying.

"Seeley." She whispered and kissed him. She could already see the rejection in his eyes, but was glad that she could change that.

"Seeley, I will. Yes, I'll marry you someday, but don't expect it to be right now. I'm not opposed to marriage, but I do think we should wait a little bit. I can't picture my life, without you in it. I can picture myself with you, though, growing old, and might even have kids. I can see Parker, you and me living together when he's there, and you and I be content with each other, when he's not. Yes, I'll marry you Booth. I'll marry you and only you."

He was speechless, but slowly a smile crept up his face. With a shaky hand, he slid the ring on her finger, and he could feel a sense of pride and love, fill him. Now he finally had that proof, the proof that said she really did love him – not that he thought she didn't; Bones doesn't tell anyone she loves them, unless she means it – and that told everybody else that she was his, and he was hers, forever. Nothing could tear them apart, and even if they might have their ups and downs through life, they'd get through it. It was Booth and Brennan, after all.

They met in a kiss, and Brennan could feel the tears roll slowly down her face as both her and Booth's lips tugged up in a smile. She felt his soft hands on her face as he cupped her chin, and when they pulled apart, she looked down to admire the ring now adorning her finger. The slight weight offered her to always carry around Booth's love for her, and she loved it. They might not get married tomorrow, but a promise of the future, a future they would have together, was represented by that ring.

When she and Booth left her apartment the next morning, they were walking hand in hand, closely together. They were smiling at each other, and Booths' were twinkling in that manner they always did when he was looking at her. She had her other hand pressed to his heart, and a small smile was visible on her face.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear, before she kissed him one last time, as she went into the tiny lab, she and the rest of the team would be working at, until they could get settled into the Jeffersonian again. She pulled on her coat – a white one, one that didn't feel as familiar or comforting as her own blue one – and turned to Cam.

Beside Cam, was Angela, and both their eyes were zeroed in on Bren's left ring-finger.

"He didn't-?" Angela was breathless and super excited. When Brennan nodded, Angela flung herself at her best friend, and hugged her.

Her excited squeal and the rumbling laughter from all the teammates could be heard a long way down the hall, and many of the other workers of the place turned around and stared at the closed door.

Those Jeffersonians… They were a weird bunch, almost every single scientist was thinking, as Angela let out another squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>So did I do okay? Did it live up to your expectations? :) I hope it did :D<br>Please let me know what you thought of this lil' sequal!  
>Oh, and did anyone see the last Harry Potter movie? (I know it's kind of a long time since it was in the movies- but still! I love that movie!) :D :P<br>Personally, I think it rocked! :P**

**- Is **


End file.
